A Side Story: Kakashi the Babysitter
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: The gang has all grown up, but when a certain duty calls who do they leave their children with. Why none other than the amazing Kakashi Hatake. Nothing could go wrong right? [Side story to 'Not So Easy'][One Shot]


**Summary: The gang has all grown up, but when a certain duty calls who do they leave their children with. Why none other than the amazing Kakashi Hatake. Nothing could go wrong right?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: None**

**Warnings: Extreme Humor**

**A Side Story: Kakashi The Babysitter!**

He was known through out all the shinobi villages. He was the copy ninja, the one man who had copied over one thousand jutsu. His father had been the fierce white fang of Konoha his mother? Well…that's a good question. He had dashing good looks and could charm any woman. Not only that but he owned the entire Icha Icha paradise series. Oh yeah. He was amazing.

Brushing a hand through his silver hair, the extremely qualified Jounin ninja laid back on the chair wanting to regain some sleep. He closed his eye's inwardly hoping his dream would involve the characters from his favorite book in random, yet awesome, situations. Letting out a contented sigh he slowly began to drift away. Nothing could ruin this…

_Knock Knock Knock_

Correction. It was just ruined.

Mumbling to himself he walked towards the door, hoping it was the milk man who just happened to be late. Wait! He had already received his quota of milk for today.

'_This is suspicious…'_ Kakashi stated as he opened the door and instantly felt someone latch to his leg.

"UNCLE KASHI!" The little boy cried as Kakashi, even though startled, regained enough composure to mutter…

"What?"

"Oh hey Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi looked in front of him to see to of his old students standing there…

"Hello?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as the little girl holding Sasuke's hand hid behind her father.

"Listen, I'm sure you heard about the meeting we have to attend, so we were hoping you would look after the kids," Sakura stated as Toyo, the young three year old boy began to walk into the house.

"Ya I heard but…"

"Please!"

Damn her and the puppy dog eyes. Kakashi shook his head but then felt Sasuke glare at him. Was it bad for your own student to cause you fear?

"Fine, it's only for tonight, so I guess I can watch them," Kakashi stated as Sakura hugged him and Sasuke made Amaya give up the grip on his hand.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back later, you two be good for Uncle Kakashi!" Sakura stated as they waved goodbye.

Kakashi sighed and walked back inside closing the door. Toyo was watching TV with his sister quietly. Now, if he remembered, their bedtimes were at seven, only two hours. Two hours, a small d-ranked mission wouldn't even qualify, besides how hard could babysitting two twin three year olds be?

:----:

Obviously he had never tried to put two three year olds to bed.

"Come one Toyo, please go to sleep!" Kakashi begged. Yep the great Kakashi was brought to his knees by a three year old. That would definitely pick up chicks.

"No! You can't make me!"

"Come on…"

"Fireball jutsu!" Kakashi flinched awaiting the flame, but nothing happened and he looked to see Toyo looking at him stupidly. _'I'm losing it!'_ he thought. Amaya just walked by the two with a blanket and propped herself on the couch ready to sleep.

"See, why can't you be like your sister and go to bed like a good little boy?"

"Roar!" Toyo growled as he ran off again. Kakashi was about to chase him until a knock on the door was heard.

"Hello?" He answered lazily as Ino stood there.

"This is your payment for me helping you all those years ago," she stated as she handed Kaname to him. "You have to look after Kaname, Shikamaru and I got called to that damn meeting and no one else is home. We'll be back later Kakashi!" Kakashi stood there gaping, putting the four year old down as she walked inside.

"Amaya-chan!" She squealed as Amaya looked up only to get tackled by her friend.

"Kana-chan!" she whispered.

"Wow, we have to stay here till mommy and daddy get back!" Kaname stated as Amaya nodded.

"Ewww, girls!" Toyo screamed as he hid behind Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. There had to be a way to get these kids to calm down. Maybe he could bribe them? Aha! That was the perfect plan.

"Hey kids how about some chocolate?"

"Yay!"

:----:

Bad idea number 567, never give small children abundant amounts of chocolate.

"Weeeeeeeeee" Toyo screamed as he spread his arms to look like airplane wings.

"Please calm down!"

"Tag! You're it Amaya!" Kaname yelled

"What in the name of ichidaime did I do to deserve this?" Kakashi cried as yet one more knock was heard. Cautiously he opened the door to see the rokudaime, Hinata and a small boy.

"Shiro?" Toyo asked appearing behind Kakashi.

"Toyo!" Shiro cried as he ran inside with his friend.

"Heh, well you were the only one left, and the meeting is taking longer than I thought, and you're the only person I could think of Kakashi-sensei," Naruto stated.

"Sure why not add one more, it's not like this is hell enough!"

Suddenly four small gasps were heard as Kakashi turned around to see all the children with their jaws on the floor.

"Mommy says not to say that word!" They all stated in unison.

"Well thanks Kakashi sensei, bye now!"

"But wait I didn't agree to anything!" Kakashi cried as Shiro and Toyo stood opposite from Amaya and Kaname.

"No boys allowed on this side!" Kaname stated as Shiro and Toyo grunted.

"Who said?" Shiro asked.

"I said!"

"What makes you so much awesomer?" Toyo asked as Kaname stuck her tongue out.

"Because I'm older!"

"Oh yeah…" Both boys said as Amaya just curled up in the blanket yawning.

"I, tired…" she stated.

:----:

Well you know the saying whatever goes up, must come down? Well apparently it's the same with children who eat chocolate. All four kids were sleeping in the living room as Kakashi sat there with his fingers crossed.

'_Please don't wake up! Please don't wake up! Please don't wake up!'_

The sensei had dark circles under his eyes and felt as old as Tsunade. He was about to rejoice, until the all too familiar knock was heard on the door.

"Kakashi, we're here to pick up…" Sakura stated before noticing they were asleep.

"Well, Kakashi, you proved me wrong," Sasuke stated picking up Amaya while Sakura pulled up Toyo making sure they stayed asleep.

"Thanks a bunch Kakashi," Ino stated making sure Kaname was asleep in her arms.

"Ya sensei, I hope they weren't too much trouble," Naruto stated as he watched Hinata pick up their son.

"No not at all, complete angels," Kakashi muttered as the children and their parents left the house.

It was now midnight and Kakashi could finally go to sleep. That was until he heard a knock…someone up there really didn't like him. Opening the door he didn't even get to see who it was before shouting no and slamming the door. _'no more babysitting!'_ he told himself as he headed to bed.

:----:

Meanwhile outside the door…

"Guess he doesn't like his milk then…"

:----:

**A/N: There you are! Now, for those wondering what story this is from it would be called 'Not So Easy' Also written by me, please review and sorry that it's so short!**

**Ps- to get the last sentence, read the beginning lol!**


End file.
